gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto
Naming changes I would like to recommend that this article be moved to either Grand Theft Auto (series) or Grand Theft Auto series and that the article Grand Theft Auto 1 be moved right here, Grand Theft Auto. The original Grand Theft Auto does not have number "1" as the suffix, hence my recommendation. Any objections? --Legion 01:12, 30 April 2007 (BST) :I object. I chose to do it this way because GTA is what we do all the way through the site to tell people about Grand Theft Auto (the series) and what it is and what is in it. Grand Theft Auto (series) isn't as simple. Not as many people want to view the page about GTA1, but that is still easy to find because it is known as "GTA1" because it's the first GTA. Also, if we are referring to which game Liberty City was featured in, saying "Grand Theft Auto" is slightly confusing (they're all featured in GTAs), so we say it was in GTA1. Just keeps things all the same having it as "Grand Theft Auto, known as GTA 1." Yes - technically you are right, however I would choose to use Grand Theft Auto (game) for GTA1 rather than move GTA. Xenon (Admin) talk 07:27, 30 April 2007 (BST) ::Sounds like you're suggesting this page ought to be turned into a disambiguation page with links to one for series and one for game....? Or are you suggesting that this page ought to stay and the article about original Grand Theft Auto ought to be moved to Grand Theft Auto (game)? --Legion 08:40, 30 April 2007 (BST) :I think we should just leave it as it is, where GTA refers to all GTA games, and where GTA 1 refers to the first GTA game. That's simple enough for everyone to understand, and easy enough to find what you want. The "do you mean..." line at the top is good enough to redirect people who make a mistake. I don't want to say "The GTA Series" every time I say "GTA" on this wiki. I veto any changes. Xenon (Admin) talk 08:58, 30 April 2007 (BST) Okay, understood. This red link you gave me, Grand Theft Auto (game).... does this need to be redirect or something? Thanks. --Legion 13:14, 30 April 2007 (BST) You can redirect it to Grand Theft Auto. Unless Xenon wants to redirect it to somewhere else. George 08:42, 1 May 2007 (BST) I think it should be called "grand theft auto series" to prevent confusion with "GTA1" MiloBellic 02:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) This page should be for the first Grand Theft Auto game, we already have the wikia home page. Toquen (talk) 15:27, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Can we improve this page People searching for Grand Theft Auto on a search engine will often end up on this page before any other. How can we improve this page (the first thing they see) to ensure they find/visit other parts of the wiki? Currently it's just boring text and a few random links scattered around, and not a very good first impression. Any thoughts? Gboyers talk 09:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :One thing we can do is ditch the general navbox at the bottom, since it's redundant (because we already have the contents section; that template should be intended for other articles with don't have this support), making it short and less confusing to newbies. Images for links in the content section would also draw in readers better (as the Fallout and Half-Life wikis have demonstrated). - ZS 10:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Era Changes I think we need to change the whole era thing on here. I read in this month's edition of GameInformer ''that Rockstar separates the eras not by the number of the different sequels. On page 63 under the subject "Familiar Faces", Rockstar said that "the five PS2 games are one universe, this is the high definition universe, so they don't co-exist". So basically, they admit that they go through the eras by a different way. Also, ''Wikipedia ''now does the era thing a different way. ''Grand Theft Auto 1, it's expansion packs and Grand Theft Auto 2 ''goes under the 2D Universe. ''Grand Theft Auto 3 and it's prequels goes under the 3D Universe. Finally, Grand Theft Auto IV, it's two episodes, GTA: Chinatown Wars ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V ''falls under the HD Universe, which is the current era right now. -TTG (November 18, 2012; 2:10 PM) Suggestion for change of falsely labeled GTA eras Can we please get GTA V era changed to GTA HD era (or something along those lines)? I absolutely '''hate' the fact that, even though they are in the exact same universe, GTA IV and V are kept in seperate eras. It's annoying and unnecessary. Completely redundant. Why, in the uncountable months that I've dedicated serious time in obsessing over this wonderful Wikia site, has this clear and disgusting error continue its existance? I just wanted to bring it to light. I mean, the top honchos at Rockstar have even said that they consider those two specific games to be in the exact same world. They said that characters from one would appear in the other, and that the GTA 3 and 4 eras are entirely seperate. C'mon, people. ArmedChicky (talk) 04:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC)ArmedChicky Yes, GTA IV and V are both in the HD Universe and should be rightfully noted and placed together on the wikia. Matt Seay (talk) 04:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ArmedChicky and Matt, in case you haven't noticed, I've renamed the Era related pages to their correct universes and created some of these pages. I also created a lot of categories to add those pages in them. Take a look at one of the pages I've created: here. Also, type GTA IV Era and click the pages that appear in the search result. I renamed all of them. And created the new correct categories. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The Charts Under "Games" I noticed how the different games are separated between two charts: Main Games and Spin-offs. I also noticed how GTA: Vice City ''and ''San Andreas ''are labed under Spin-offs. Rockstar actually treats those two games as main entries in the series. I would take them out of the spin-off chart and add them into the main game chart, but I really don't know how to add on to them. Perhaps someone wants to change them, or at least talk about it first. -TTG (December 26, 2014; 6:21 PM EST) :Well...Wikipedia (the Arabic version) uses that way. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 08:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto X? " *'17. Grand Theft Auto X''' (2026) - Set from spring to summer in the mid-2010s, taking place in New Jersey, New York City, and Connecticut. Rashan Timmons is the main protagonist. " whos confirm this? I mean: official link please! Response It may have been the same user who got blocked for adding fan fiction into the pages of the wiki (sockpuppet), but I really don't know for sure if it's him. Biollante, the Bio-Beast (talk) 12:20, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Trivia about women on GTA box art So I'd thought I'd ask this before doing any changes to the page, making sure that I'm right as I don't want to put wrong info on the page. It says that since Vice City, the console games feature women on the left side of the box art who don't appear in the game itself and in the list it mentions Episodes from Liberty City. Well isn't that wrong as the girl featured on it is Joni who works at the Maisonette 9 and that you can have sex with the woman? Jamie64326 (talk) 19:10, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :Nothing in Trivia was noteworthy to begin with, so the section is now removed. NoirlimeTalk | 19:32, April 20, 2019 (UTC)